The Dirty Word
by Kagome Lovely
Summary: Shippo learns a new word from InuYasha. How does he use it? PLEASE R&R! WARNING! BAD WORD!


**Summary:** Shippo learns a new word from InuYasha... How does he use it? PLEASE R&R! 

A/N: This is my attempt at humor. It is my first and probably will be my last. I hope you enjoy it! Thanxs!

**WARNING!: Due to a certain half-demon, this is rated MA for strong language.**

**Guide:**

_Italics:_ Thoughts

**

* * *

**

**The Dirty Word... **

**

* * *

**The clear blue sky and beautiful sun shined brightly on feudal Japan as the world basked in glorious silence… 

"SIT BOY!!!"

…Until once again our heroes halted their quest for the Shikon jewel and prepared for yet another show down between the irritable hanyou and the furious school girl turned priestess.

An ever so angry Inuyasha lifted his head from the cold ground and glared at Kagome.

"Wench what was that for?!"

"Hmph." Kagome turned her head upward and crossed her arms. "There is nothing wrong with my skirt. I am sick of you criticizing it!"

The rest of the Inu-gang sat down and prepared for yet another pointless and long argument.

"What do you mean nothing's wrong with it? Not even a whore in this time would wear one!"

Sango and Miroku cringed as they awaited the death of their foolish half-demon friend.

Not one to keep people waiting, Kagome turned to InuYasha with hell blazing eyes.

"What. Did. You. Say."

InuYasha wasn't a fool; at least, not enough of one to not know that as soon as those words had left his mouth, he was a dead man.

The unmerciful fury Kagome held was barley being contained. Nothing could break her concentration on the 'evil' dog eared man that stood before her.

Nothing except for the 25 pound fur ball of a demon that jumped onto her back.

"Kagome?"

"What is it Shippo?"

The sudden mood change of the priestess caused everyone in the vicinity to sweat drop.

Having been temporarily forgotten, InuYasha nearly cried out in happiness. '_I think I just lost 500 years of my life… I'll have to thank the runt later for saving me..._'

Shippo's big and innocent eyes glared up at Kagome as he repositioned himself into her arms.

"Kagome, what's a whore?"

Once again, the schoolgirl became outraged and punished the foul mouthed hanyou for teaching her beloved kit such a dirty word.

"INUYASHA!!! SSSIIITTT!!!"

After all of the dirt had cleared, everyone stared at the InuYasha shaped hole.

'_Or maybe I'll just kill him!'_ Was InuYasha's last thought before he passed out.

Even Sango and Miroku had felt the pain of the worst sit in the history of all sits.

Kagome held the young fox demon and looked straight into his eyes.

"Shippo. Promise me you will never, EVER, say that word again."

The strictness of the girl's voice caused the demon to gulp in fear.

"I promise. What is it though?"

Unable to find any way to describe the potty mouth word that InuYasha had so kindly taught Shippo, Kagome stammered. "Well it's… um… well you see Shippo…"

"A whore, Shippo, is someone who lacks any kind of morals."

Sango stood and saved the school girl.

"Thank you Sango!" Kagome mentally reminded herself to somehow repay the demon slayer for saving her. "It is someone with no morals."

Kagome set Shippo down and proceeded to help Sango and Miroku dig up InuYasha's unconscious body.

'Hmm…' Shippo thought sitting on a nearby rock 'A whore is someone with no morals… kind of like… kind of like…'

"Kagome!"

Shippo jumped up so suddenly, both Miroku and Kagome dropped InuYasha.

"So it's kind of like Miroku?"

They say that on that day, the laughter of two young women could be heard throughout all of Japan.

So much for peace and quiet.

* * *

**A/N:** HAHA! Miroku's a whore... Hmm. Sorry. I thought it was funny! Anyways, I figure no one read my first a/n and probably isn't reading this but if you are, thank you! Just fyi, this is my FIRST and LAST attempt at humor. Please R&R! It means so much. 

P.S.

ALSC is temporarily on hiatus. I will NEVER quit it though so do not fear! THANXS!

Thank you! Ja! PLEASE R&R! And check out my other works!


End file.
